urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Lily Chronicles
Blood Lily Chronicles by Julie Kenner Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy — with a PNR lesn Series Description or Overview Lily Carlyle, a known lier, cheat and thief, is killed while trying to save her fourteen year old sister from being brutalized. She is given a second chance to earn her way into Paradise by becoming an assassin for the forces of good after being inserted into a new today and new life. She must now learn to live in a new body and train to fight the millennia old battle between good and evil. Then Lily bumps into the secrets of Alice's life when a handsome man is revealed to be a demon—who she she may just have to kill despite being attracted to him. Her mission is to assure that the Ninth Gate to Hell is locked before something called Convergence. At Convergence, which is imminent, the legions of Hell will be able to pass through to Earth. Part of what she will have to do is kill demons. ~ Goodreads | Tainted ✥ “A balance between urban fantasy and paranormal romance. A casual, catchy first-person point of view peppered with slightly more four-letter-words than the genre usually bears, mingled with a kick-ass heroine and a dangerous, smoking-hot hero makes for an excellent read.” The Discriminating Fangirl ~ Blood Lily Chronicles - Julie Kenner Lead's Species * Demon Fighter, assassin for the forces of good Primary Supe * Demons What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Lily Carlyle. Books in Series Blood Lily Chronicles: # Tainted (2009) # Torn (2009) # Turned (2009) World Building Setting Boston, Massachusetts Places: * Bloody Tongue: bar, owned by Egan, Alice and Rachel's uncle Supernatural Elements ✥ Demons, half-angel, half-demon, angels, Prophecy, Apocalypse, Chosen One, Ninth Gate of Hell, , Glossary: * Tri-Jal: half-demon / half-angel * Convergence: the legions of Hell will be able to pass through to Earth. * Ninth Gate to Hell: must be locked before Convergence to stop the legions of Hell. 'Groups & Organizations': * World ✥ Lily has been called upon to join in the battle between good and evil. The war that has been raging for millenniums is about to come to a head and Lily is the only one that can stop the demons from opening the final gate of hell, where they will bring pain and suffering on Earth. GR Reader | Katie(babs) ✥ Drives a Triumph, immortal demon hunter also known as Prophecy Girl. Protagonist ✥ Lily Carlyle has had a very hard life. Her mother died when she was on 14 years old, leaving her with a little sister to take care of and a drunken stepfather who quickly became to loss in his grief to be of any real help. Lily made a promise to her little sister Rose that she would always keep her safe and if this meant lying, cheating and stealing to the bills, then so be it. When Rose is raped and her attacker was released on a legal technicality, he begins stalking her. Lily remembers her promise to protect her sister, and if that means committing murder to ensure that Rose was safe, then she is more than willing to do it. What Lily does not count on, is that her act of vengeance leading to her death. Lily dies knowing that with all of her past actions, that there is only one final destination for her - hell. Lily is however offered a chance of redemption, when she is placed into the body of Alice Purdue and told that she is girl who is prophesied to ensure that the demons amassing at the ninth gate are never able to escape. She says yes to this challenge, because the alternative is an eternity of damnation, and so with the help of Clarence and her fighting coach, an incubus named Zane, Lilly/Alice sets out to save the world and in the process keep her promise to her little sister. With Armageddon looming, Lily also find herself deeply attracted to a demon named Deacon. It appears that Demon and Alice had some sort of arrangement and he quickly surmises that though Lily now looks like Alice something is very wrong. There is an extremely strong attraction between the two of them which Lily has great difficulty reconciling. How is it possible that the chosen one - a demon killer, can be attracted to a demon. ~ Goodreads Reader | Fangs for the Fantasy Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Julie Kenner * Website: J. Kenner (aka Julie Kenner & J.K. Beck) * Genres: PNR / Chic-Lit PNR / UF / Erotica * Other Names: aka J K Beck, J Kenner Bio: A USA Today and Waldenbooks bestselling author, Julie is also a former RITA finalist, and the winner of Romantic Times' Reviewer's Choice Award for Best Contemporary Paranormal of 2001. In June of 2004, she left the practice of law to write full time. She now lives and writes in Georgetown, Texas, with her husband, daughter and a variety of cats. Cover Artist Artist: Craig White ~ book #2 — Bibliography: Torn Publishing Information * Publisher:Ace * Author Page: Julie Kenner | Official Publisher Page * Author Page: Harlequin.com | Julie Kenner * Author Page: Julie Kenner - Romance | Mills & Boon # Tainted: Paperback, 320 pages, Pub: Oct 27th 2009—ISBN: 0441017843 # Torn: # Turned: Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Tainted (2009): Lily Carlyle has lied, cheated, and stolen her way through life. But in death, she'll really get to be bad. When her little sister is brutalized, a vengeful Lily determines to exact her own justice. She succeeds at the cost of her own life, but as she lies dying, she is given a second chance. Lily can earn her way into Paradise by becoming an assassin for the forces of good. It's the job Lily believes she can really get into—but she doesn't realize that she may not be able to get out. ~ FF ✤ BOOK TWO—Torn (2009): Lily is in trouble of the deepest kind. Having been tricked by the forces of evil, she killed what she thought were "demons" at will. Now, she knows better, and with a little help from half-angel, half-demon Deacon Camphire, she must try to take down the bad guys from within as a double agent. ~ Goodreads | Torn #2 ✤ BOOK THREE—Turned (2009): Three consecutive months—three explosive novels of The Blood Lily Chronicles. When Lily Carlyle died in an act of vengeance, she came back as an assassin for the light. But when she discovered her masters' true darkness, she decided to choose the right side for once... — Her own. — With her cover as a double agent inside the forces of evil blown, Lily has no choice but to go underground. She takes along a cadre of warriors: humans, angels, demons, and other trusted creatures. Their only hope is to stop the forces who are attempting to use the Ninth gate as a wedge that will unleash the fury of Hell. ~ Goodreads | Turned #3 First Sentences # Tainted (2009) — Can I just say that dying sucks? # Torn (2009) — My name is Lily Carlyle. # Turned (2009) — My name is Lily Carlyle, and because of me, the world is counting down to the Apocalypse. Quotes *Goodreads | Julie Kenner Quotes (Author of Carpe Demon) *The Blood Lily Chronicles Series ~ Shelfari Trivia *Goodreads | Lists That Contain Tainted (The Blood Lily Chronicles, #1) by Julie Kenner *Goodreads | Lists That Contain Torn (The Blood Lily Chronicles, #2) by Julie Kenner *Goodreads | Lists That Contain Turned (The Blood Lily Chronicles, #3) by Julie Kenner *~ *Books with Angels, Gods, or Demons (1638 books) *Angels & Demons (496 books) *Completed Adult Urban Fantasy Series (39 books) *The Lady in Red (176 books) Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) * Mortal Path series * Allay series * Kara Gillian series * Fever series Chosen One / Prophecies * World of the Lupi series * Kate Daniels series * Broken Destiny series * Guardian Witch series * Signs of the Zodiac series * Anna Strong Chronicles * Sabina Kane series Demon / Vampire hunters: * Deadtown series * Shades of Fury series * Maker's Song series * Hunter Kiss series * Night Tracker series * Hollows series * Dante Valentine series * Dreg City series * Grimnoir Chronicles series * Jane Yellowrock series * Elemental Assassin series * Valducan series Armageddon * Vampire Huntress Legend series * Allie Beckstrom series * Horngate Witches series * Remy Chandler series See Category links at bottom of page Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Blood Lily Chronicles - J. Kenner & Julie Kenner ~ Author *The Blood Lily Chronicles series by Julie Kenner ~ Goodreads *Julie Kenner ~ FF *The Blood Lily Chronicles - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *The Blood Lily Chronicles Series ~ Shelfari *Blood Lily Chronicles | Series ~ LibraryThing *Blood Lily Chronicles series by Julie Kenner ~ FictFact * Julie Kenner - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) *Author Julie Kenner biography and book list World, characters, etc: *The Blood Lily Chronicles Series ~ Shelfari Interviews & Articles: *Interview: Julie Kenner, author of 'Release Me' *Interview with Julie Kenner, author of “The Givenchy Code” *Scenes from a chaotic mind: Interview with Julie Kenner/J.K. Beck *AUTHOR INTERVIEW + GIVEAWAY | Jessy's Book Club *J Kenner interviews Virna DePaul! | Romance at Random *My First Sale by Julie Kenner | Dear Author *Misbehavin' Librarian: J.K. Beck aka Julie Kenner: New Series and CONTEST Reviews: *Julie Kenner | RT Book Reviews *The Book Smugglers | Book Review & Giveaway: Tainted by Julie Kenner Author: *NYT bestselling author J. Kenner (aka Julie Kenner & J.K. Beck) *Goodreads | Julie Kenner (UF works) – UF *Goodreads | J.K. Beck (PNT works) ~ PNR *Goodreads | J. Kenner (Author of Release Me) *Julie Kenner - Wikipedia *Julie Kenner - RomanceWiki *Julie Kenner | LinkedIn *SFF AUTHOR Julie Kenner | Fantasy Literature: Fantasy and Science Fiction Book and Audiobook Reviews Artist: *Craig White - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb Series Page ~ Goodreadss: *The Blood Lily Chronicles series by Julie Kenner (UF) *Demon-Hunting Soccer Mom series by Julie Kenner (Chick-Lit PNR) *Demon-Hunting Soccer Mom series by Julie Kenner (Chick-Lit PNR) *The Shadow Keepers series by J.K. Beck ~ PNR *Stark Trilogy by J. Kenner ~ Erotic Rom (not paranormal) *1001 Dark Nights #12 series ~#12 novella in series Community, Blogs, etc: *(5) J. Kenner *Julie Kenner (juliekenner) on Twitter *Julie Kenner, Author on Pinterest Gallery of Book Covers Tainted (The Blood Lily Chronicles, -1) by Julie Kenner .jpg|1. Tainted (2009–The Blood Lily Chronicles #1) by Julie Kenner|link=http://juliekenner.com/jks-books/blood-lily-chronicles-2/ Torn (The Blood Lily Chronicles #2) by Julie Kenner .jpg|2. Torn (The Blood Lily Chronicles #2) by Julie Kenner|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6376776-torn Turned (The Blood Lily Chronicles #3) by Julie Kenner.jpg|3. Turned (The Blood Lily Chronicles #3) by Julie Kenner|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6586433-turned Category:Vamp, Demon, Monsters Hunters as main supe Category:Demons as a Main Supe Category:Assassins Category:Angels Category:Heaven and Hell Category:Apocalypse or Armageddon Category:Prophecies Category:Vampire, Demon, Monster Hunters Category:Demons Category:Set in Boston Category:Female Lead Category:Series Category:Chosen One Category:Hybrids Category:Completed Series